Renaissance of the Harmony
by ReenaKanda
Summary: Sequel to Purpose. Reena is brought back 10 years after her death with no memory except for fleeting images of her young daughter. Kanda is stuck in a depressed state and has turned violent. Be warned this may contain character death. KandaXOC T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hello everyone. I am ReenaKanda, for those new readers I recommend going back and reading Purpose as this is a direct sequel and you will definitely be confused if you haven't. For my other readers please refrain from throwing tomatoes or anything else at me. I know I probably pissed you off with the way I ended Purpose. As mentioned this is a sequel and Reena will be back for you people that love her.**

**This takes place when Reena's daughter is 10. She has no idea who her parents are, she was raised by Komui. Her name is Lea please read and review.**

_The little bundle was laid in Yuu's arms as my eyes began to close from fatigue for the final time. I lost too much blood but had managed to see my little girl just once. The world faded to black around me and I heard just one thing, Yuu calling my name, and asking me to hold on… I felt myself drifting away from the voice before everything stopped._

_**Kanda's POV**_

_Our little girl was laying in my arms when Reena passed away, "Reena, I need you, our daughter needs you, please don't leave." I whispered as I felt her pulse fade and tears began rolling down my cheeks. I held our little girl close and whispered, "Please Reena, promise this isn't the last time I will see you…_

**Lea's POV**

I was laying outside on the grass in the courtyard of the black order trying to process what Komui had just told me. In my few years I had always dreamed of meeting my parents but today Komui had sat me down and told me the cold hard truth…

**Flashback**

"_Lea, there's something I should tell you, I would have told you sooner but I didn't know if you were ready to hear it…" He began, I was confused, ready to hear what? He continued, "It's about your mother," He paused looking grieved at the thought, 'Maybe he knew her and they were close?' I wasn't ready when he looked me in the eyes with tears glistening and whispered, "I'm sorry Lea, she's been dead a long time…"_

_My eyes widened in shock, "She can't be dead," I sunk down, "I have never even met her, my own mother, the one who would care above all else…" I drifted off tears falling in rivers down my cheeks. She would never be able to come talk to me about girl stuff, or even just talk to me when I was upset like I was now. What I thought was the worst though was that I would never get to feel the comforting embrace of a mother, I would never know her… I looked up, "What about my father?" I asked uncertain._

"_He is still in the order and very much alive but I don't think it would be wise to let you talk to him. He's become violently depressed… I think if I were to ask if there's anything he wants he would say to die… That man needs to start moving forward, once he does I will tell you who he is." Komui said looking out the window depressed._

**End of flashback**

I was laying in the grass playing with the small locket Komui had given me last year for my birthday, I had been unable to open it for the life of me though and I suspected Komui had sealed it with alchemy, an art that he had once let slip that my mother had taught him. Since I found that out I had been nagging at him to let me try with the 'magic circles' as I had called them at the time. He had never let me touch one, he claimed that without knowing what you wanted to do and the knowledge to do so you wouldn't succeed in the transmutation. He had begun teaching me little things last year after he gave me the locket, which made me think he wanted me to figure out how to open it.

I was staring up at the sky when Lavi and Lenalee appeared beside me, "Hey what're you up to?" Lenalee asked gently. She had always been incredibly gentle towards me. She gently touched my hair as she bent down, "Your hair has grown so long, just like your mothers was." I sat up, looked at her and she quickly responded, "Your mother was one of my best friends while she was here at the order, her and your father were probably a perfect couple. She would have loved you…" she said the last part sadly before an alarm began to go off, "The alarm signifying that someone in the pool was awakening, "The second exorcist project was outlawed years ago why is there another one!" She yelled to Lavi before all three of us began to run towards the pool.

When we arrived there a young woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties was wrapped in one of the scientists jackets. Komui was gently rubbing her back and asking if she remembered who she was, the woman shook her head and that's when I noticed the scar running down the left side of her face, it was a pentacle with a thin line running almost all the way down her cheek with a thin line crossing it just below her eye. Her left hand appeared to be black as well. Komui helped her stand slowly supporting her, almost as if he knew her, "Get everyone out, I think I know who she is but I need to confirm it and maybe find a way to restore her memories."

The woman looked at me with a hint of both recognition and surprise. I saw her eyes were light silver with hints of blue and gold. My hand went up to my eye and I was aware of who Komui thought she was, she could be my mother, brought back from the dead. Komui looked at her and saw the look in her eyes before she came towards me, she gently touched my cheek with her human right arm before whispering, "Lea… I'm glad you're okay…" She trailed off before turning and following Komui to find something decent to wear.

I turned around and saw Kanda behind me with a look something akin to shock. He quickly turned around and left not bothering to realize I had begun to follow him. He stopped outside Komui's door before hesitantly knocking. After the door had been opened Komui noticed me following him and let us both in. I saw the lady holding a small photograph of me and noticed tears rolling down her cheeks, I heard her quietly whisper, "Lea I'm sorry I don't remember more…" she drifted off again before noticing us standing there. Kanda still appeared to be in shock as she stood up and walked over to Komui. She handed him the picture before turning to us. When she did Kanda backed away slowly, but she didn't follow, instead she walked up to me, "Lea… do you know who I am?" She asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

I nodded as I had already figured it out, the resemblance between us was incredible, there were two noticeable differences, our hair and her scar. I looked her in the eyes as tears began to swell in both our eyes, "I'm glad to finally meet you, Mom…" I whispered before she flung her arms around me and tears rolled down both our faces.

She quietly whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up this far. I promise I will be here to see you finish growing up though." I felt her tighten her hug as she cried, "I only wish I could remember…" I snuggled into her shoulder finally meeting my mother and finding out she did care…

**A/N **

**I wasn't originally intending on bringing her back first chapter but I thought Lea needed someone since Kanda didn't seem to care to much that she was there. I did take her memories though. By the way who do you think it was that brought her back as one of the second exorcists?**

**Review! Thanks for putting up with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter**

_She quietly whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up this far. I promise I will be here to see you finish growing up though." I felt her tighten her hug as she cried, "I only wish I could remember…" I snuggled into her shoulder finally meeting my mother and finding out she did care…_

**A/N**

**Three reviews within a day of me putting it up. Thank you! It makes me know this is enjoyed. To answer the question I have received more than once about Allen I will explain that this chapter. I may make this a crossover with Fullmetal alchemist like Purpose. Komui did not bring back the second exorcist project please review your guesses, if you log in I will PM you back and tell you if you were right or wrong. I should warn you this chapter, I am not one for much of a happily ever after so it is almost guaranteed that someone will die in my stories. That being said enjoy.**

**Reena's POV**

I let go of my little girl slowly, my mind blank other than feeling like my soul had watched from nearby to see her grow up. I meant what I said, I would be a part of her life from this point on, I wouldn't let her grow up without a mother in the critical years.

**Flashback**

_I floated above watching as Lea tackled Allen to the ground while they were playing tag with Lenalee and Lavi. He gently sat up rubbing his head as everyone else laughed. I had been watching since the day I died, since Allen had come to the order he had been able to see and talk to me, he had tried to make me pass on but I couldn't. Allen knew I had to watch my little girl, his eye didn't activate because of me but he was still able to see me. A while ago I had led him to the small locket that held pictures of me and her father on our wedding day, I knew her father hadn't spoken to her since I died. I also knew it contained innocence that was compatible with her. It was a small flute that the song of would shatter the akuma and free the souls within seconds. It would transform when akuma were near which until __**that day **__had not happened._

_That day was the day Allen walker left the order for the last time to face a level five akuma on his own. She hid nearby but saw the whole thing, the akuma created a blade of dark matter that sliced through Allen like butter. He fell to the ground dead as the akuma approached her, I stood behind watching the innocence, I couldn't intervene, my restraints prevented it. Her flute formed in her outstretched hands as fear took over. Wings formed from her back and she lifted the flute and played a quick harmony, each note signifying the death of an akuma. The level five only lasted a matter of seconds before crumbling to dust. The wings disappeared and she ran to Allen's now lifeless form crying for him not to die._

_I had watched from the sidelines as Allen died and my daughter awoke as an exorcist._

**End of flashback**

In the courtyard was a large graveyard containing the graves of all exorcists that have died to date, in the back the newest graves stood, I walked to the newest one and saw a small carving in the side. I brushed away the dust and dirt and saw a carving of a golden golem, the same golem that belonged to general Cross Marian, Timcampy. The carving moved in front of my eyes and I saw it move beside the name, Allen Walker, also known as Nea walker and Allen Hughes. I had met him on the other side just once, he had been a small child who was Maes Hughes baby brother. His parents had taken him to the hospital due to his arm and he had gone missing, no-one knew what had happened, no-one but me. He had been brought to this world, like I had been brought back to Amestris. No-one knew his family, or that he was from another world, not even himself.

I cried quietly beside the grave at the faces that were beginning to reappear in my memories, I knew I had watched over them before being brought back, how I knew them on the other hand was still unknown. I knew a lot of those in my memories had died and only two were still alive, Lea and a man whose face I could not for the life of me remember.

I looked to the sky as my eye activated and saw hordes of akuma including a level five heading towards the order. I activated my innocence and ran inside and unknowingly right by the man from my dreams.

**Kanda's POV**

I was about to speak when she blew by me faster than the wind, her eye and innocence activated. I followed and watched as she stopped in Komui's office and half consciously back to the pool where in the side of the wall a sword of innocence laid. She picked it up and ran back outside, our daughter right behind her, flute and wings activated. I watched from behind as the two of them ran to the courtyard. Lea lifted the flute to her lips and play a beautiful tune, each note signifying the death of another akuma. The other exorcists of the order came to assist her just as my innocence activated and I sliced through several akuma. After the fight I heard someone collapse.

I turned around and saw Reena unconscious on the ground, Lea beside her trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and I could tell she was exhausted, it had only been a day since she reawakened and she hadn't even laid down for an hour to gain strength. I gently picked her up and carried her to the infirmary, Lea close behind with some curiosity in her eyes.

We entered the infirmary and I laid her down on a bed and turned around, "Why'd you do that?" Lea asked suspicious.

"Is it wring for me to help another person?" I retorted. I did not want her to find out who her father was. Since Reena had passed on I had become cold a reclusive. Only those who were in the order around the same time we were knew about her, and the fact that Lea was my daughter.

"You never help others, what was it Allen said you had told him when he first entered the order, 'slow me down and I leave you behind, it doesn't matter if your life's in danger.' So why?"

I sighed and shook my head, "None of your damn business pipsqueak." I responded even though depending on your point of view it could very well be as much her business as it was Reena's and mine.

**Lea's POV**

I stood there as a sudden realization filled my mind, Kanda, who never helps anyone had not only carried her inside but had been very careful with her, not only that but the description that Komui had given me earlier that very day fit. I backed away as the sudden realization filled my mind. I turned and ran leaving a confused Kanda behind.

There was no way it could be, I mean I am nothing like him. He doesn't seem to care about anything. I stopped outside Komui's door without realizing it and knocked before opening it carefully. Komui was asleep at his desk when I walked in. Reever walked by, promptly waking up Komui. He shot up quickly, I knew what Reever had said, ever since Lenalee and Lavi had gotten married, he had become over protective of me. He saw me standing there with tears in my eyes, when he noticed I ran forward and flung my arms around Komui crying, "Please… please tell me my father isn't Kanda…" He hugged me and rubbed my back not saying anything for several moments.

"I'm sorry Lea… I can't" He whispered he confirmed what I desperately wanted to be wrong about, indeed I had no idea what he was like when he met my mother but still what he had become was the one I was afraid of. He was an asshole to everyone, but I was supposed to be his daughter. That fact alone alarmed me, but somehow I realized I had always felt somewhat safe around him, like I knew unlike most other people he wouldn't leave me behind, even if it put his life at risk. I pushed myself out of Komui's hug.

"I guess I should probably go talk to him huh?" I asked, Komui nodded and I left feeling both thankful and a little angry that no-one had bothered to tell me my parentage, my mother was forgiven, hell she couldn't even remember…

**A/N **

**And now we know what happened to Allen. Now poor Lea knows her parentage, what's she going to do about it. Please review! I accept OC's for any of my stories just remember to tell me:**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Nationality (So I can incorporate their language and culture, not to be racist or discriminatory):**

**Talents/powers:**

**Innocence type and appearance (If any):**

**History:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Family in the order (Again if any):**


	3. Authors Note

**A chapter for an authors note. I would like to say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I am sorry for not updating quickly on any of my stories. Also can anyone draw? I would like to see how my readers see the characters. PM me or review please!**

**I am going to take down Destroyer of Dimensions and Doomsday. I will begin rewriting them but for now they are being taken down unless anyone wants the originals to adopt. **

**Thank You**

**ReenaKanda **


	4. Chapter 3

"_I guess I should probably go talk to him huh?" I asked, Komui nodded and I left feeling both thankful and a little angry that no-one had bothered to tell me my parentage, my mother was forgiven, hell she couldn't even remember…_

**A/N**

**I am seriously sorry about the lack of update. I will be honest, I have been taking my summer break to be lazy or to do all my volunteer work at the SPCA and assisted living center up where I live. This is probably the last update you'll get this summer, on August 22-28 we're going to the Okanogan and before and after that we get to go school shopping… Yay… **

**I love my reviewers still so thank you. I should mention I am changing this to a crossover to Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood . There's you're hint for who initiated the second exorcist project.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or D. Gray-Man.**

**ENJOY!**

**Lea's POV**

I stood outside the door shaking in fear as I saw Kanda sitting beside her bed, head in his hands and just stressed right out. I stood behind him, "So you thought it wasn't a good idea to even talk to me until my mother came back." I saw his head come up quickly in surprise.

He looked me in the eyes and then looked away, "I was afraid, since she died I had become depressed, I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to tell you after the war but by that time you looked so much like her that it stirred up old memories and I was afraid. I was afraid to lose you as well. That's why I never said anything." He paused as my mother stirred, "Reena…" He whispered when her eyes opened.

**Reena's POV**

I woke up to a worried pair of obsidian eyes, eyes that I knew better than anyone, the eyes of the man from my dreams, Yuu Kanda. My daughter was behind him and I smiled, the family was reunited, but I wouldn't tell Yuu I remembered him, I was going to get my revenge on him for not saying a word to our little girl since I died, "Lea…" She walked over quickly and I quietly spoke, "I suppose you would like to know how to use your innocence?" I sat up and looked her in the eyes, "Just in case, I know that you have more than one piece Lea."

I saw her blush slightly before she wrapped her arms around me and whispered, "I want to know more about you mom." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, she was becoming a lot like me, in appearance and personality, but I hoped our lives wouldn't run the same way. I stood up and walked right by Kanda. Lea and I walked out to the destroyed courtyard. And sat in a small garden, the same garden that more than once I had caught Yuu in. We sat under the weeping willow that Kanda and I had sat under so often before we had ended up back in Amestris.

For every question my daughter asked I gave an honest answer. We sat and talked like every mother and daughter should get the chance to. She asked a lot about innocence and even once asked about her father, "Can you remember how you met my father." She asked looking at me.

"Don't tell him this but I can remember everything about him, my memories are mostly back, still some foggy parts but I'm mostly okay, the potion Komui had given to me when I woke up had actually been tested so I can remember that." She looked at me curiously as I told her how I had met him.

_**Flashback**_

"After I had tried to bring my sister back I blacked out in this world, You're father saved my life. He carried me to a hospital nearby and went to collect what would become my Mugen."

"_I been laying in a had pool of blood when he first found me. I was only 12 years old and yet my hair was white and the left side of my face was cut open. My arm looked the color of blood but in the back of my hand sat a small cross in a greenish crystal, innocence. He knew without help I would die. _

_I was carried to the hospital near his target, a sword. He went to get it and before he returned I woke up. I surprised him as he walked in, the left side of my face was bandaged but we could still see each other. My heart pounded slightly at the sight of the samurai standing before me. I asked if he had been the one to save me and he answered concerned, "Yeah I did save you, are you alright now, you lost a lot of blood?" I had felt a wave of sadness as I felt the punishment for my sin. I asked for his name and he responded quietly and a little annoyed, "Kanda, Kanda Yuu." He then asked more questions, "What about you, what's your name and what happened to you?" I told him my name and sin, I then told him where I had come from. He told me about innocence and about my new purpose, then he offered me a new home. I blushed before accepting._

_He turned away slightly annoyed which I would learn was his most common facial expression, "You coming." He asked before walking out the door. When I tried to stand I collapsed, still weak from the blood loss."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"As you can tell even back then he could be an ass to anyone, but that was his way of not getting close to anyone." I paused, "He was protecting both you and his heart."

She looked at me then towards the ground, "I had no idea that was what he was trying to do." She whispered.

I gave her a hug before we looked at the sky, "Well since it's sundown we should probably head inside." We laughed and headed back to the room that was mine before and hers now. I was going to camp with her for now until I got my own room…

**TBC**

**A mostly flashback chapter, sorry 'bout that. Also I would like to see how people view my characters so feel free to draw them and PM them to me or if you have a DA account review or PM me the link.**

**Thanks**

**ReenaKanda**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
